Finding New Flavours
by KShade
Summary: Set during s8 (retreat pt1) Faith is just getting to the castle when she meets an intriguing slayer. Follow Faith and Satsu through the twists and turns of the stunning season eight finale, and then on, to an AU season nine. Yes, this is a ship. Rating is expected to go up.


**So, I really have no words for how grateful I am to my mom. We were discussing Faith and this just sort of came up. Them, plotting started and…well, this. **_**Warnings are as follows: violence (uh, there are **_**Slayers**_**), strong language, sexual situations between two women, sort of AU, spoilers for S8. **_**(set during an alternate Retreat pt one. This time, they have a little longer in the castle once everyone's there.**

"You're into _Buffy?_" demanded the brunette slayer incredulously. She remembered going through that phase all too vividly. That had led to accidentally killing Allan Finch. She cringed involuntarily at the memories of that. She was five years older now, she'd saved the world before; one person shouldn't matter this much to her.

Satsu looked shocked at first, but downplayed it, "that obvious?" she asked dryly. She didn't even look at the other slayer, honestly, it didn't matter who knew. Not in their wildest dreams could they imagine their leader falling for her. _I guess it was a little too good to be true, _Satsu acknowledged. She sighed, deeply, finally turning to see who she was speaking to. She almost fell off her chair when she saw the other woman. Holy crap!

She was wearing a leather jacket that looked battered, even torn on the sleeves, like something had raked its claws over it. Even under the vaguely misshapen garment, Satsu could see her curvy physique. She had long-ish brown hair that was sort of wavy, and pouty lips covered in dark red lipstick. _I wonder how those would taste…_ the thought rose, unbidden to Satsu's mind. She pushed it back, thinking bitterly that anyone who looked like this slayer could probably have someone different every minute, if she so chose.

Faith smirked when the younger slayer almost fell over. "Not going to get a nosebleed, are you, Anime?" she remarked, slipping in the impromptu nickname when she realized she didn't know the girl's name. Faith was used to people reacting to her presence, but it was nice meeting a slayer who wasn't going to have to fight, like all of her girls at some point. And at least Anime wasn't going to see her as the same girl who'd worked with the mayor.

This girl was pretty funny, Satsu recognised, and she wasn't sure if her little nosebleed comment was flirting. Looking desperately at Buffy, who was now talking to Xander, she responded, "If I do?" This could easily lead to mockery if she said anything else, and she wasn't entirely sure she could take the other slayer in a fight if it led to that. Everyone was tense and looking to vent, so it wouldn't shock her if the other slayer was trying to rile her up so she could blow off some steam.

Faith's smirk grew, "Hey, I'm equal opportunity," she remarked, thinking of her old mentality: want, take, have. "But if it's B you're talking about, then I can't help you," she added. She didn't want this slayer making the same mistakes as she had. B wasn't going to love this other slayer. Not the Buffy Faith knew, anyways. That girl definitely had vamp issues. Meaning issues with falling for vampires. Faith had always wondered if she had a death wish.

Satsu frowned, first Kennedy, now this girl? Did no one remember who woke Buffy from that magickal coma? "how do you know?" she asked suspiciously, not allowing the newcomer—hot though she may be—stop her. A girl can dream, can she not? And for all she knew, this slayer was just jealous. She didn't seem the type, but stranger things have happened.

Faith shrugged, "I'm the _other _slayer," she exaggerated her much loathed title, "I spent a year with B once. Been there, tried that. She's not into chicks. And she has god awful taste in men, sometimes." Faith wondered whether Buffy had heard them as she left, or whether she was just leaving because she had somewhere to be. Damn, she looked stressed. She was just like Faith remembered her—always thinking too much.

Satsu's eyes widened, "You're Faith!?" She'd heard a lot about Faith, but she had never imagined her looking quite like this. She figured Faith would look a lot more… she wasn't sure what word to put there. When she'd asked the others about her, all the opinions seemed worlds apart, and Xander's eye twitched. Somehow, Faith had seemed like more of a myth to her, but here she was, so close, Satsu could touch her. Why did that sound so tempting?

Faith shrugged, "did you imagine me taller?" she asked jokingly. She wondered whether she was spending the night here, and where she could stay. There were a couple thousand slayers under this roof, and she wasn't big on the idea of sharing a room with a group of giggly, just called Slayers. She was a little past having sleepovers with minors.

Satsu wasn't sure how to respond, but thankfully didn't have to, because Andrew interrupted her thoughts.

"I swear to god, Faith, I didn't mean to—I just wanted funnel cakes and then this demon-thing ate them, and I think it's on rampage sorta," he stammered out, thinking about the big, slimy, tendril-y thing that had tried to kill him. He assumed the funnel cake wasn't it's normal prey. Ugh! That was so unfair. The one time he actually made a decent funnel cake, some demon had to ruin it. This was worse than the time Faith ate his hot pocket. Sidebar: she _still_ owed him a hot pocket.

Faith rolled her eyes as the hulking demon stormed round the corner. "Watch and learn, Anime!" she ran at it, pulling a knife from her boot. Not hesitating, she kicked the thing in the face, stabbing her knife deep into it as she went. It got her in the face with its claw, raking demon claw marks on her cheek. Angrily, she grabbed that claw and, with a jerking motion, broke it. Then, she took her knife, and dug it into its chest again, looking for the heart. It let out one, strangled sounding cry, and fell. That was one sad little demon. It didn't even give her a _challenge._

"Well, if you don't invoke anything _else_ then you can continue with your baking," Faith remarked, making her way to sit down. _These claw marks sting like a bitch!_ She thought angrily, _I hope it's not poisonous_.

Satsu had been in utter awe while Faith fought. She wondered if there was anyone else who got into it like that. When Faith fought, the world fell away, and all that mattered was the fight. It didn't hurt that Faith was now sporting some wounds, and Satsu knew where the first aid kit was. She raced to the cupboard, getting the large white box and setting it down. "I could help you clean those," she offered.

Faith smirked, "knock yourself out." She sat back, watching Satsu approach. Faith could definitely get used to being tended to by beautiful women. Maybe she should work with a partner more often. That is, assuming this partner didn't stab her, or anything like that.

Satsu gently stroked the hair out of Faith's face, baring the scratches that the demon left. Satsu soaked a cotton ball with rubbing alcohol, "This might sting a little," she told Faith, dabbing at her cuts with the cotton ball. She was impressed immediately—Faith didn't even flinch.

Fait had to look tough for the newer slayer. She was one of the originals, the Chosen Two. The rubbing alcohol stung, but Faith had endured much, much worse. She'd even been stabbed once, by Buffy. A little sting was nothing. Rather than moving, she just looked at the girl tending to her wounds. She was pretty, with long black hair braided away from her slender face. Her brown eyes were fixated on Faith, determination shining in them. Faith wondered what her story was. Anyone willing to tend to the girl who'd killed another slayer (or she assumed everyone knew about that) had to have a story to them.

Satsu noticed Faith looking at her, but didn't let it deter her. She just kept going, taping a piece of gauze over the scratches, "good as new," she announced, admiring her work. Actually, Faith looked just as good with battle scars as she did without, maybe even a little more badass. She hoped she hadn't said any of that aloud.

Faith smirked, "Like what you see?" she asked when Satsu's eyes lingered a little longer than she'd expected them too. She had to be a pretty brave little slayer, taking to Faith like she did. Most of the other new slayers were either in awe or terrified of Faith, so it was a welcome change. This one was different.

Willow had materialized in the kitchen, unbeknownst to the others. When she saw the sort of shocked look on Satsu's face and the smirk on Faith's, she sighed; some things never changed. "Faith!" she called, "if you keep antagonizing the slayers, I'm going to have to turn you into a toad, a-a bumpy, slimy toad, with warts." She was joking, of course, but she did wish Faith would find someone else to pick on. Satsu was already going to have a tough day, just coming back to where Buffy was. That made her feel bad for hurting Kennedy. It was hard enough being around her right now.

Faith lowered her voice, not wanting to become an amphibian. "See, everyone around here is so _wound! _Sometimes you just have to let loose," she said, checking the time, "meet me back here, twelve hours." This meant eleven thirty at night. Faith figured a little bit of patrolling would be a good way to start, and she knew of a couple clubs in the area as well, in case she was in the mood for a different kind of fun.

Satsu checked her watch. "_Eleven thirty?_ I can't, curfew is eleven," she replied, a part of her wanting to say "screw curfew" and meet up anyways. It sure wasn't every day Faith Lehane invited you for a little rendezvous. She wondered what Faith was planning.

"You're a hot chick with superpowers. We are beyond the rules," Faith explained, already planning an itinerary for the night. This was going to be _fun_. As she left, she smirked at Satsu, "come on, have a little Faith." The double meaning hung in the air as Faith left, knowing this was going to be an interesting night.

**So, I'm officially out of my mind. More coming soon… I hope.**


End file.
